Titanuim
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: Cat is diagnose with alopecia after her father dies. How will she cope with loosing her hair. At least she has Beck to lean on... Some Bat with Cade friendship. *On hiatus*
1. Bald patches

**Okay, this is diffrent from everything else I've written. I have a fair idea where I'm going though. It's based on the song Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia. I think it fits this story perfectly. Look it up if you havn't head it. My i****nterpretation (fancy word!) on the song is that you are strong and get through everything no matter what.**

**So I hope you enjoy it. I'll try and make chapters at least 1000 words - a from my class is litrally staring in my widow. His dad if friends with my dad and he is here talking to my dad. I'm trying not to look at him. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, it should be 30 chapter-ish. I should update once a week at the minuim. **

**Disclaimer: Who would sell Victorious to a girl who isn't even old enough to get a job. I don't own it or the songs I use.**

* * *

Cat's POV

The minute I got home I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door. My mom and brother were downstairs with family and friends. I dived down on my bed and cried. Why did this have to happen to me. I miss him so much.

My friends tried to come in a few times but I just told them to go away.

I put my head phones in my ears and turned my pear pod on.

Of course one of the saddest songs that you could imagine came on.

**You left me with goodbye and open arms**

**A cut so deep I don't deserve**

**You were always invincible in my eyes**

**The only thing against us now is time**

**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,**

**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true**

**If I only had one more day**

**I lie down and blind myself with laughter**

**A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing**

**And now I wish that I could turn back the hours**

**But I know I just don't have the powerI'd jump at the chance**

**We'd drink and we'd dance**

**And I'd listen close to your every word,**

**As if its your last, I know its your last,**

**Cause today, oh, you're gone**

**Like sand on my feet**

**The smell of sweet perfume**

**You stick to me forever, baby**

**and I wish you didn't go,**

**I wish you didn't go**

**I wish you didn't go away**

**To touch you again,**

**With life in your hands**

**It couldn't be any harder **

When the song was over I drifted into a light sleep.

About an hour later my mom and little brother Zeke, came in.

"Hey Cat," my mom said. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"No," I mumbled from under the covers.

"How about chocolate?" she asked.

"No."

"Cookies?" I just cried harder.

She sat down on my bed.

"I know you miss your dad but you have to come out sometime," she told me. She rubbed my back comfortingly. I sat up. "I miss him so much," I wept.

"I know you do sweetheart, we all do," she said pulling Zeke onto her lap. He struggled trying to get away from her but she kept a firm grip on him.

"How did daddy die," Zeke asked innocently. Since he died, we didn't mention how.

There was an awkward silence before my mom finally said something,

"Well he was driving in his car late at night, and there was this man, he was drunk and he was driving an big truck, and he hit daddy with it," My mom explained with a tear rolling down her cheek. That just made Zeke burst into tears. Soon we were all hysterical.

"It's okay," my mom said swinging an arm around me. "We'll get through it."

* * *

_3 months later_

Finally! School's over! I'm going to spend the day with my boyfriend Beck because he is going to visit his aunt in Cancun next week.

The last few weeks I've been noticing that my hair seems to be shedding. Like tiny red hairs all over the place. It's weird. Really weird. I should tell my mom but I think it's best to just ignore it. It could hardly be anything important.

I knocked on the door of Beck's RV. He opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey babygirl," he said kissing my head.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Come on in, I have the movie ready," he told me. We were going to watch Snow White because it if one if my most favourite movies ever.

We sat down to watch the movie. I cuddled up to Beck and we ate popcorn.

Before long the movie was over.

I yawned and said that I was tired.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Beck told me. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back.

He rubbed my hair.

"Cat," he said nervously.

"Yeah?" I wondered why he was nervous.

"Your hair," he said. I knew what he meant. I reached to the back of my head and rubbed it. A chunk of hair came out.

"No," I mumbled. Little bits of hair had already fallen out but not this much.

"Cat," Beck said. "Why is your hair falling out?" he asked.

"I don't know," I stuttered. I ran to the mirror in the bathroom and pulled my hand mirror and held it out behind my head.

There was two tiny bald patches on the back of my head. They were barely visible but they were still there. I started crying.

"Why is this happening?" I wondered out loud. "What's wrong with me."

Beck walked in and put his arms around my waist. I turned around and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear. "It will be alright," he assured me.

"You have to tell your mom though," he told me.

"I will," I sighed once I had stopped crying.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I Promise."

* * *

**That was just a starting off chapter. More drama in the next one. Favourite, Subcribe, Review, Hate on Cheese, Chase your dog, whatever. :-)**


	2. What's alopecia?

**Thanks for reviewing. If you don't know what aleopiaca is it explains it here. I didn't know what it was until a few months ago. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Cat's POV

I sighed and got out of bed. This was going to be a long day.

I walked downstairs. "Mom," I said nervously. She looked at me. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked her.

"Sure sweetheart," she said. She sat down at the table. I sat down next to her.

"I…I…" I tried to say but I started crying.

"What's wrong, you know you can tell me, I'm your mom," she said putting her hand supportively on my shoulder.

"Yesterday when I was at Beck's I found bald patches on the back of me head," I wept.

"Turn around and let me see," she said she looked worried, sad and confused. I turned around and she examined the back of my head. When I turned back around to face her she looked scared. She had some of my red hair on her hand.

"I'll make a doctor's appointment," she said. I ran to my room before crying again.

_At the doctor's_

We sat nervously in the waiting room. It wasn't long until my name was called.

"Hello Caterina, I'm Dr. Collins but you can call me Andy," he said shaking my hand.

"Call me Cat," I said nervously.

"Okay Cat," he said. "You're here because you've been noticing bald patches on your head right?" he asked. I nodded.

"We'll let me have a look," he said. He put on clear plastic gloves and examined the back of my head.

"Hmm," he said. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately, been bullied, have your parents been devoiced or even lost a close friend or family member?" he asked.

"Daddy," I whispered sadly.

"My husband passed away recently," My mom explained to my confused doctor.

"Ah," he said. "I'm sorry to hear that. That narrows down my suspicions.""Can you please just tell us what the hell is wrong with my daughter," my mom snapped causing me to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart," my mom said giving me a quick hug. How could I not cry. Some of my hair is falling out of my head and I don't know why and my mom just said that there is something _wrong_ with me. That is enough to make anyone cry.

"I suspect she has alopecia," Andy told us.

"What's that," I asked nervously.

"It's when your immune system thinks my hair is bad for me, so it got rid of some or all of my the persons hair," Andy explained to me like I was four years old.

"Will it grow back? How much of her hair will she loose? Will she need to wear a wig? How long will it take? Can it kill her? Is it just the hair on her scalp?" my mom frantically asked questions. Most of them were also running through my head.

"Relax," he told us. "I'll book you an appointment at the hair expert clinic."He emailed someone and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Phone the clinic when you get home," he said hading the piece of paper to my mom. "They'll try and fit you in as soon as possible.""Thank you," my mom said without interest putting the piece of paper into her hand bag.

"For now I recommend wearing bandanas," he told us. "I wish you the very best," he smiled at us as we walked out the door.

_At home _

Why do the bad things always happen to me? I fling myself down on my bed. First my dad dieing and then loosing my hair. I sighed.

My mom and I promised to keep in between the two of us. With an exception of Beck. I had to tell him. He was the one who spotted the bad patches and he is my boyfriend. He deserves to know.

I took out my pear pad from under my bed and looked up alopecia.

_**Alopecia areata also known as AA, is a medical condition in which hair is lost from usually from the scalp or sometimes even all areas of the body. It is sometimes called spot baldness because, especially in the first stages, it causes bald spots on the scalp. In 1–2% of cases, hair is lost from the entire scalp. This is called alopecia totalis;. Sometimes even all hair is lost from the persons skin. Conditions resembling Alopecia Areata, and having a similar cause, occur also in other species.**_

I sighed. So far it didn't sound good. I closed my eyes and cleared all my thoughts. I opened my eyes again and scrolled down.

_**Hair may also be lost more diffusely over the whole scalp, in which case the condition is called diffuse alopecia areata.**_

_**Alopecia areata monolocularis describes baldness in only one spot. It may occur anywhere on the head. **_

_**Alopecia areata multilocularis refers to multiple areas of hair loss. **_

_**The disease may be limited only to the beard, in which case it is called Alopecia areata barbae.**_

_**If the patient loses all the hair on the scalp, the disease is then called Alopecia totalis. **_

_**If all body hair, eyelashes and eyebrows is lost, the diagnosis then becomes Alopecia universalis.**_

_**Alopecia areata totalis and universalis are rare**_

I turned off my pear pad and laid down. When will this nightmare end? I thought to my self before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope I explained it okay. Review please!**


End file.
